Fleeting Moments Of Peace
by Emo Akatsuki Addict
Summary: These moments with my master were few and far in between, and I knew that when he woke up things would be back to normal, but I still wished we could be like this all the time.


Lonely Emo Chic: Yay! I finally posted something! Oro-sama! Do the disclaimer!

Oro: Lonely Emo Chic does not own Naruto or any of its characters. They all belong to Kishimoto-sensei.

I stared in horror at Orochimaru, slumped in his bed, screaming in agony as the doctor tried to get him to take the medicine that would soothe the pain. As I watched, he whipped his head up suddenly, the Kusanagi blade shooting from his mouth and slicing the unfortunate doctor in half. Blood spattered everywhere and I shuddered. Holding back my fear and revulsion, I entered the room slowly and made my way to Orochimaru's side.

His long, lean arms were tightly wrapped in bandages, his sickly pale skin held a deeply flushed tone, and he seemed to be in unspeakable agony. Not good. The Sannin did not often return home injured, and when he did, he became very unpredictable, killing even his own subordinates…

_Calm down,_ I told myself, shaking my head slightly to clear my thoughts of the horrible images that floated into my mind. _He won't hurt you… you are the most valuable person to him in the world! He told you himself, so get a grip!_

I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Orochimaru-sama," I said softly, inching closer. "Please just take your medicine. It will soothe the pain for a bit, and I have been working on something that's stronger and will have more of an effect-"

He snarled at the sound of my voice and swung around to glare at me, his bloodshot yellow eyes glinting at me dangerously through the curtain of his long black hair. I flinched, but held my ground as I continued to speak to him softly.

"Come on, remember me? It's me, Kabuto." I was directly next to him now. One misstep on my part and I would end up just like the assistant who now lay on the floor in two pieces. "Please, Orochimaru-sama, I don't like seeing you in so much pain…"

Taking a chance, I slowly sat down on the edge of his bed, stretching out one hand to carefully brush a lock of hair from his face. He didn't resist, so I lifted the cup of meds to his lips, which he drank after only a moment's hesitation. When he finished it, I placed the empty glass aside and turned to leave.

"Wait, Kabuto-kun," his voice suddenly rasped.

I stopped and turned to him. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama? What is it?" I expected a request to run some last minute errand, as usual. I honestly did not expect the next words out of his mouth.

"Stay with me for a while," he murmured. "I… don't want to be alone…"

I felt my heart skip a beat and a moment's elation swell in my chest that he actually wanted my presence. I resumed my seat on his bed and he shifted to where he could lean his head on my shoulder and began gently stroking his long soft hair. He closed his eyes and I sighed. These moments with my master were few and far in between, and I knew that when he woke up things would be back to normal, but I still wished we could be like this all the time. I knew that it was useless to continue getting my hopes up though, so as usual, I settled down to enjoy this brief period of peace.

*End chapter notes*

Lonely Emo Chic: Ya, so, um… this is my first post… please don't flame me 'cuz it sucks. It's just a bit of harmless OroKabu fluff.

Oro: Well, I liked it!

LEC: Well, of course _you_ did! It's all about you! It's _their_ opinions I'm worried about! (Points at readers) Seriously, this story's been through a lot! It started out as an Oro/OC, then an OroSaku, and then it suddenly evolved into an OroKabu! (Iza_Penn, plz don't hate me for doing this to Kabuto…) I'm still debating whether it should have been a different pairing…

Kabuto: NO! No more thinking for you! That's how people get injured! Like Doctor Expendable in the first paragraph!

LEC: Ah, yes… Dear old Dr. Expendable. Maybe I should have made that Sakura… Anyway, please read and review! Otherwise I'm gonna be very sad…


End file.
